This invention relates to a picking-up scoop, more particularly, to a picking-up scoop for animals, such as the dog, during the walking.
Various pick-up devices have been disclosed for use to pick up animal feces, and have appeared on the market. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,873 discloses a Sanitary Feces Collecting Device for this purpose. However, this structure of pick-up device is still not satisfactory in function because it must be operated by both hands. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,468 discloses another structure of pick-up device, entitled "Litter and Retrieval Device", for picking up animal feces. This device can be operated by one hand, however the clamshell-like scoops cannot be maintained normally opened. When to open the clamshell-like scoops, the control handle must be lifted to overcome the spring force of the spring, which holds the scoops in the closed position. Furthermore, because the clamshell-like scoops are directly disposed in contact with the feces, they must be washed after each use.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/347,728 discloses a picking-up scoop which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. As illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, the picking-up scoop 1 comprises a stick member 2, a D-shaped handle 3 mounted on the stick member 2 at the top, a scoop 4 mounted on the stick member 2 at the bottom, a first actuating rod 5 longitudinally mounted within the stick member 2, a connecting shank 6 connected to the top end of the actuating rod, a second actuating rod 7 connected to the bottom end of the first actuating rod 5. When in use, the actuating button 34 is pressed to move the slide 32, causing the flange 322 to be released from the cutout 62, therefore the connecting shank 6 is forced downwards by the spring 75, and the scoop halves 4a and 4b are turned outwards to the open position. A poly bag can then be mounted on the scoop 4 and turned inside out with the border of the orifice hung on the tongue 4a1 and 4b1 on the scoop halves 4a and 4b. When the connecting shank 6 is lifted, the scoop halves 4a, 4b are moved toward each other to pick up the feces by the poly bag. This structure of picking-up scoop is functional. However, it still cannot fully meet consumers' satisfaction because it has no room to hold poly bags, and the user must prepare poly bags separately for ready use.